zalafirfandomcom-20200214-history
Metallic
Kobolds are short, reptilian humanoids with cowardly and loyal people. A kobold’s scaly skin ranges from brass, bronze, gold, silver and copper. It has glowing red eyes. Its tail is nonprehensile. Kobolds wear ragged clothing, favoring red and orange. A kobold is 2 to 2½ feet tall and weighs 35 to 45 pounds. Kobolds speak Draconic with a voice that sounds like that of a yapping dog. Combat Kobolds like to attack with overwhelming odds—at least two to one—or trickery; should the odds fall below this threshold, they usually flee. However, they attack gnomes on sight if their numbers are equal. They begin a fight by slinging bullets, closing only when they can see that their foes have been weakened. Whenever they can, kobolds set up ambushes near trapped areas. Light Sensitivity (Ex) Kobolds are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Skills Kobolds have a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (miner), and Search checks. The kobold warrior presented here had the following ability scores before racial adjustments: Str 13, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8. Challenge Rating Kobolds with levels in NPC classes have a CR equal to their character level -3. Kobold Characters Kobold characters possess the following racial traits. * -4 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Inteligence * Small size: +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, -4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits ¾ those of Medium characters. * A kobold’s base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Racial Skills: A kobold character has a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (miner), and Search checks. * Racial Feats: A kobold character gains feats according to its character class. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Special Qualities (see above): Light sensitivity. * Automatic Languages: Draconic. Bonus Languages: Common, Undercommon.. * Level adjustment +0. Birth Rights. Brass Kobold At birth, a brass kobolds’s scales are a dull, mottled brown. As the kobold gets older, the scales become more brassy until they reach a warm, burnished appearance. Brass kobolds would rather talk than fight. If an intelligent creature tries to leave without engaging in conversation, the kobold might force compliance in a fit of pique, using suggestion or a dose of sleep gas. they are quite good interrogators.But when confronted with a large threat tend to run letting others do the fighting for them. they are Scholars and Philosophers. Spell-Like Abilities At will—speak with animals and 1/day—suggestion at level 5 3/day suggestion Skills Bluff, Gather Information, Survival and Diplomacy are considered class skills for brass kobolds. Breath Weapon (Su) A brass dragon kobold has two types of breath weapon, a line of fire and a cone of sleep. Creatures within the cone must succeed on a Will save or fall asleep, regardless of HD, for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per level of the kobold. Favored Class Cleric Bronze Kobold A bronze kobold’s scales are yellow tinged with green, showing only a hint of bronze. As the kobold approaches adulthood, its color deepens slowly to a darker, rich bronze tone. Very old kobolds develop a blue-black tint to the edges of their scales Bronze kobolds dislike killing animals and would rather bribe them (perhaps with food) to be there friends. they are farmers like the chrome blue dragons but favor animal husbandry over farming. they tend to like to tie up enemies with natural traps and distractions. Alternate Form (Su) A bronze kobold can assume any animal Medium size or smaller as a standard action once per day. The kobold can remain in its animal form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. this stacks with any class ability. Spell-Like Abilities At will—speak with animals; Skills Disguise, Swim, and Survival are considered class skills for bronze kobolds. Breath Weapon (Su) Bronze Dragon kobolds have two types of breath weapon, a line of lightning and a cone of repulsion gas. Creatures within the cone must succeed on a Will save or be compelled to do nothing but move away from the kobold for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per level. This is a mind-affecting compulsion enchantment effect. Favored Class Druid Gold Kobold On hatching, a gold kobold’s scales are dark yellow with golden metallic flecks.The flecks get larger as the kobold matures until, at the adult stage, the scales are completely golden. Gold kobold’ faces are bewhiskered and sagacious; as they age, their pupils fade until the eyes resemble pools of molten gold. They tend to be cocky and largely full of them selves. they are strong loyal and first to fight. Weather it be with magic or sword the gold kobolds stand at the front lines usually beside the red kobolds. They have a tendency to pick fights with red kobolds and have a ongoing rivalry Gold Kobolds Tend To be all over the place Scholars philosophers or in the the guard or military as great warriors. Luck Bonus (Sp) Once per day gold kobold can touch a person, usually one of his comrades, and enspell them to bring good luck. The person and every member of the group in a 10-foot radius per level of the kobold receives a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws and similar rolls, as for a stone of good luck. . The effect lasts 1d3 hours plus 3 hours per age category of the dragon but ends if the gem is destroyed. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. 1/day—bless at level 5 it becomes 3/day Breath Weapon (Su) A gold dragon kobold has two types of breath weapon, a cone of fire and a cone of weakening gas. Creatures within a cone of weakening gas must succeed on a Fortitude save or take 1 point of Strength damage per level of the kobold. Skills Disguise, Heal, and Swim are considered class skills for gold kobolds. Favored Class Fighter, War Mage Silver Kobold A silver wyrmling’s scales are blue-gray with silver highlights. As the dragon approaches adulthood, its color gradually brightens until the individual scales are scarcely visible. Silver Kobolds are not violent and avoid combat except when faced with highly evil or aggressive foes. they tend to farm or become philosphers and even diplomats. Cloudwalking (Su) A silver kobold can tread on clouds or fog as though on solid ground. This can be used once per day at level 1 and at level 5 3/day Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—fog cloud at level 5 this becomes 3/day Breath Weapon (Su) A silver dragon kobold has two types of breath weapon, a cone of cold and a cone of paralyzing gas. Creatures within a cone of paralyzing gas must succeed on a Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per age category of the dragon. Skills Bluff, Disguise, and Diplomacy are considered class skills for silver Kobolds. Favored Class Cloistered Cleric, Wizard Copper Kobold A copper kobold’s scales have a ruddy brown color with a metallic tint.As the kobold gets older, the scales become finer and more coppery, assuming a soft, warm gloss. A copper kobold appreciates wit and usually doesn’t harm creatures that can relate a joke, humorous story, or riddle the kobold has not heard before. These kobolds tend to aviod work if they can. they have no true prefered profession. Spider Climb (Ex) A copper kobold can climb on stone surfaces as though using the spider climb spell. but due to there laziness they tend not to want to climb. you would normally have to coerce them to do any climbing. Spell-Like Abilities 1/day—stone shape until level 10 and get 3/day Skills Bluff, Hide, and Jump are considered class skills for copper dragons. Breath Weapon (Su) A copper dragon has a cone of slow gas. Creatures within the cone must succeed on a Fortitude save or be slowed for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per level of the kobold Favored Class Rogue